


Doctor's appointment

by limeta



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Izumo has a doctor's appointment. Rin is being very supportive.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin
Kudos: 38





	Doctor's appointment

“How are you doing?” The doctor had asked her.

“It’s hard.” Izumo said and placed a hand over her belly. She was on her regular appointment, ready to push this kid out as soon as possible. The world became clearer when pregnant, Izumo noticed, and she wondered if it would mystify again when she gave birth.

Her health was...exponential in growth and strength compared to when she wasn’t throwing up in the morning. It was the best feeling in the world, carrying Rin’s child. Their child. Just the thought made Izumo ache and swoon and wring her hands together and hiss.

It was hard, though. So, so hard.

Izumo couldn’t contradict that. She wouldn’t dare lie to herself _that_ much.

The pains when the baby kicked hurt like hell itself had taken a bite out of her and liked it. Samael had once said that the creation of a demon -- the act of ego sprouting -- was one of the most taxing experiences in existence. It weaved destiny and told it that new life came forth.

“You are weaving destiny to your view. Make it beg, my dear sister.” He winked at her and poofed her home in a matter of three.

Gehenna’s food -- a toxic rupture of organs, plants and insects fighting for life against each other, the land of destruction and horror -- was one of the greatest things Izumo had ever eaten in her life while pregnant.

Amaimon had brought it to her. Told her. “It’s good if you don’t mind the smell.” And then left her, and she, like a moth to new clothes, leapt to it. Took Gehenna’s food like demons fighting, surviving, living, winning.

Rin was pretty easy to convince to cook for her. He was so accommodating. Izumo smiled and rubbed her belly at the thought -- at her husband.

The doctor asked her what she wanted to do.

“It’s hard.”

“Of course, but the order will pay for it, naturally.” She was quick to reassure any monetary problems will be solved. Izumo glared at her, shut her up with her words, hissed at her with her eyes, and said. “I do hope the order pays for all my other injuries as well. Since I do have its health insurance.”

The baby kicked and Izumo doubled over.

The doctor quickly came to her and asked. “If you cannot handle a demon pregnancy, abortion is always an option--”

The doctor’s notes grew too hot to touch so she dropped them and blew on her fingers.

“What me and my baby both want is for my c-section to be scheduled so I can get it out safely.” Izumo growled and her eyes glowed azure like her baby’s fire -- like her husband’s fire -- like Satan’s inextinguishable flame of death.

Hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman’s scorn.

Hell hath given the pregnant woman fire to breathe and sicked her on humans.

“If the baby proves to have the blue flames,” which it already does, thought Izumo as she listened to the clearest, most enunciated words in the sick world she lived in, “it will have to be put down.”

“Understood.” Izumo nodded.

“Satan’s seed cannot spread.”

“Understood.”

The doctor smiled brightly and picked up her notes. “How does Friday, 8 o’clock sound? We’ll keep you overnight and then tomorrow Saturday you’ll have undergone surgery.”

“Perfect.” Izumo said and tottered towards the exit, hand on swollen belly, other on her back supporting her. Her hair tied in one bun keeping it from her face.

“See you Friday, doctor.” Izumo spat and left through the door. Rin waited for her outside, in full exorcist garb.

“Told you, you idiot, you didn’t have to come from your mission.” She tasted the words on her mouth foully. “Moron.” Izumo punched Rin in the arm and accepted all the help he gave her.

“Did the doc say anything?” His eyes were bright like stars full of life. “When is our baby going to be born, Izumooo?”

“I need to go to the hospital on Friday. Saturday baby.”

“Ohh!” Rin clapped his hands together. “So soon! I can’t believe it, Izumo. We’re going to be parents. We’re actually going to do this!”

“You didn’t throw out the baby stuff receipts did you?” Izumo asked.

“No, no--” Rin waved his hands in reassurance and then continued gushing. “If it’s a girl I thought maybe Shiro and if it’s a boy I definitely thought Shiro.”

“Shiro is a good name.” Izumo said and then continued with her conversation, “Rin.”

Rin opened the car seat for his pregnant wife and she refused to go in.

“Rin.” She repeated.

“Yeah?” His tail swished. It hurt.

**It’s hard.**

“You do know I love you, right…” It hurt because it was hard and it was hard because it hurt. Izumo’s voice wobbled. “I love you so much, okay. So much.” She opened her arms and he hugged her with everything he had.

Only when she let go did he let go.

“I love you, too, Izumo.” Rin said and pointed at her belly. “I love that baby too.” More than you can imagine and I can’t wait to hold it. I...I can’t wait.”

Tears welled in Izumo’s eyes. “There might not be a baby. If the child has blue flames the Order promised to kill it.”

“So we’ll hide it.” Rin said with a shrug. “Like they hid me.”

“Kind of hard.” Izumo narrowed her eyes at her husband. “To do that. Rin. The second time.”

“True.” Rin said and asked. “Then what do you propose?”

Izumo’s breath.

Izumo’s form.

Izumo’s will.

Wavered.

“Admitting peace to such an idea is the best course of action we have.”

“Nope.”

Rin said simply.

“I’m not going to do that. The Order can send its best. I won’t let them take my kid. Will you?”

“No.” Izumo said, the conviction of a mother flaring like a harbinger of chaos. Her finger tips burst in blue and Rin took her hands in his and kissed her.

“Do you love me?” Rin asked her. Izumo nodded. “Do you trust me?” Izumo said, “Yes.”

“Then don’t insult me, please.” Rin said with a smile. “I know this is hard. Harder for you than for me -- but I want to have a child with you, Izumo. And the Universe can go suck it if it thinks we’re gonna give up on our kid.”

“The Order is powerful.”

“So what. Samael owes me one.” Rin pulled out his trump card and snorted.

“That was...a rollercoaster.” Izumo’s eyes were wide as she remembered.

“Would have done it again to make the clown owe me.”

Izumo laughed.

Rin helped her into the car and drove them home.

“So,” Izumo whispered, “Shiro, huh?”

Rin gave her his sweetest smile -- the smile he only gave her.


End file.
